Newest Sensation Ever
by Kirishma Destiny Soul
Summary: New beyblade team and they're the strongest ever. Please R & R Chp 2 now up
1. Preperation

Title: Newest Sensation Ever

Summary: There's a new team in town and they're the strongest bladers around. They have come from different areas of the world to challenge and defeat the BladeBreakers.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters, all unknown bladers, teams, bit-beasts or beyblades are mine and mine only.

A/N: This story was written at the end of the first series. Just after the BladeBreakers had beaten the Demolition Boys, so I shall be refering to teams by their old team names. This takes place about a week after the finals.

Chapter 1: Preperation

it was a dark and stormy night. All you could hear was the continuous role of thunder in the distance, all you could see were flashes of lightning and the sreets if Moscow were empty. Nothing but houses and hotels could be seen for miles, except for one figure wondering aimlessly around. He made an attempt to open up a map as the wind howled wildly around him.

It was obvious he wasn't from these parts he was wearing grey trainers, grey trousers, a yellow jumper and a small red jacket. He wore a red and navy blue cap on his also navy blue hair. A long light blue coat with the letters B.B.A written on the back flapped helplessly behind him in the violent winds.

Most people would have recognised him as Tyson the world champion beyblader, but at that particular moment in time he looked nothing more than the champion of getting himself completly lost.

"Aw man" he thought as he rounded yet another corner "where's the hotel?"

"You have a certain flare for getting yourself totally lost or are you making a special effort because you're the beyblading world champion and you want someone to feel sorry for you."

"Who said that?" Tyson whipped round and saw Tala standing against the wall, arms folded, with a slight smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Tyson asked coldly, sneering at the former world champion, "oh and by the way I'm not lost, I'm just looking for the hotel."

"Yeah like I said before you're _totally lost_," Tala replied calmly pushing himself off the wall.

"Alright '_cleverclogs_' how do you know I'm lost" Tyson requested.

"Simple," Tala said, walking beside Tyson he unfolded his arms, placed his hands on hips, shot him a sideways glance, narrowed his eyes slighlty and continued to speak, "the hotels in the other direction."

"I knew that" Tyson said turning to face Tala, "I was taking the long way round."

"Not likely, there's no 'long way round'" Tala told him.

All of sudden they heard someone behind them shout.

"Where've you been lookin' for the pavement slabs, look Tyson if you're gonna wonder off like that at least tell us where you're going" Ray yelled walking towards Tyson with Kai slighlty behind him. Ray hadn't seen Tala yet and nearly jumped out of his skin when he said,

"Well look what the cat dragged in, I see you've recovered from your battle with Bryan." Tala said standing behind Ray "But that was expected Bryan may be emotionless but he would never kill someone unless I told him too."

Ray turned around to face Tala,

"Don't do that again." Ray said through clenched teeth

"Ray are you gonna tell them about the invite" Kai asked

"Sure." Ray rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a scrumpled up piece of paper and handed it to Tyson.

"Here, read it out Tyson I haven't heard it yet" Ray asked facing Tyson

" Dear bladers," Tyson started " you are invited to a world final after party 'its a least a week late' it will be on Saturday 18th January, time 3.00 till what ever time you want to leave, location the hotel lobby and ... and ... and..."

"Well what else does it say," Ray asked getting impatient.

"I don't know it's Russian," Tyson said "Kai what does it say."

"It just says to remember to bring your blade" Kai told them

"Come on lets go," Tala cut in.

"Why is it getting a wittle bit to cowld for you?" Tyson asked

"Yeah right," Tala relpied "I'm only doing it for your benefit, so you don't get a life time cold. I could stand out here all night if I had to."

"You're on," Ray challenged "I dare you to stand out here all night, don't worry we'll stay out here in case you get scared."

"Whatever," Tala responded falling backwards onto the wall behind him.

About an hour later, Tyson was crouching next to the wall.

"Guys I-I w-wanna go b-ba-ba-achoo." Tyson sniffed heavily and spoke again, "that's it. I'm going back to the hotel" he stood up and started to walk away.

"Giving up!" Tala remarked

"No way," Tyson argued turning round and standing by the wall. Five minutes later Tyson sank back down the wall and colapsed beside Ray.

"I don't care anymore I wanna go home," Tyson whined "oh forget I'm going back to the hotel" he sttod up and started to walk away again.

He'd only walked a couple of metres when he turned back round and yelled 'cheater'.

"What the hell are you on about?" Ray asked.

"He's cheating," Tyson responded pointing to Tala.

"I haven't got the faintest clue what you're on about," Tala argued looking confused.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm on about," Tyson shouted.

He walked towards Tala and grabbed the sleeve of his orange and white turtle-neck sweater.

"This," Tyson told the confused teenager, "he's wearing long sleeves."

"So," Kai responded "you've got a coat on."

"That's besides the point," Tyson argued "anyways he's used to the cold."

"Well that's just tough isn't it," Tala replied.

After a couple more minutes of argueing they all went back to the hotel.

Meanwhile back at the hotel everyone was preparing for the party.

"How many balloons should I put up chief?" Max asked

"As many as you want," Kenny answered rather impatiently.

"Hey, what's up chief?" Max asked, trying to blow up the balloons. Just as Kenny was about to answer the doors burst open and all the teams piled in.

"Yo what's up?" Eddy called as he came into the room.

"Hi Eddy, where are the rest of the All Starz?2 Max asked.

"We're right here," Michael responded "we're not invisable."

About two hours later when all the dcorations had been put up everyone went and hid in different places around the room.

However Tyson and Tala had no idea what was going on the hotel room (A/N Ray and Kai were sent out to look for Tyson. Tala was just out by himself, he just bumped into them. He had no intention of finding Tyson)

"I'm bored," Tyson said breaking the eerie silence "I know let's play a game of 'I spy' I'll go first. I spy something beginning with 's'

"Stars," Ray said instantly.

"Wow correct, how did you get that Ray?" Tyson asked amazed "oh well better look next time you two," he said referring to Tala and Kai.

"I spy something beginning with ... 'b'" Ray said

"B hmm that's a hard one," Tyson said "b b b box."

"Tyson can you see a box?" Ray asked.

"Erm no," Tyson answered.

"Well think come on it's easy," Ray said.

After about another five minutes of Tyson trying to guess what Rays word was he eventually gave up.

"Come on then Ray tell me, what is it?" Tyson asked.

"Beyblade," Ray answered.

"Beyblade, beyblade," Tyson said puzzled, "I don't see a beyblade do either of you see a beyblade?"

"As a matter of fact I do" Kai told the slighlty confused teenager, "you're carrying one in your hand."

"Huh oh," Tyson said lifting his hand to his face "alright this games getting boring."

"Since when?" Tala remarked.

"Since I started losin'" Tyson answered.

"Well why don't we play 'I hear'," Tala suggested with an evil gleam in his eye.

"O.K how does that go?" Ray asked.

"Instead of looking for things, you listen for things," Tala answered

" 'K Tala you go first since you thought of it," Tyson said contiuning to talk while Tala decided his letter.

"Alright, I pick 'T'" Tala replied watching Tyson out of the corner of his eye.

"'T' why do you always pick the hard letter Tala?" Tyson asked "O.K erm ... Trygle?"

"Don't be stupid Tyson, do you see Michael or Trygle anywhere?" Tala requested

"No, I don't good point" Tyson answered "erm it's you."

"It can't be me you can't pick yourself" Tala replied

"Oh right, what is it then? come on" Tyson asked getting irritatated 'cos Tala had got the better of him.

"Wait" Kai said looking behind him, "I think I know what it is."

"What?" Tyson asked "tell me please."

"Tyson" Kai answered.

"Yeah?" Tyson replied.

"No that's what Tala heard Tyson, you" Kai responded.

"Nice on Tala" Ray said giving Tala a hi-five.

"Grr, that's so not fair" Tyson muttered as they rounded the corner to the hotel.

When they reached the doors they saw a huge banner stretched out across the double doors, it was coloured all the colours of the rainbow with the word 'CONGRATULATIONS' written in multi-coloured bubble writing across it.

"What's all that about?" Tyson asked pointing to the banner

"Maybe someone's been married," Kai suggested.

As they walked up the steps, through to the hotel lobby. As they went through the lounge area they saw Ian.

"Tala, Boris wants to see you now," Ian told his captain.

"Why?" Kai asked "you may have lost but you played really well."

"He'll probably want to yell at me for losing him the title, then he'll say I can no longer be captain" Tala answered "the usual."

He headed to Boris office.

"Tala!" Ian shouted

"Yeah?" Tala turned round.

"Boris wanted to see all of us, so be careful 'K" Ian answered.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Tala responded balancing his blade on his fingertips, he knocked on the door then entered closing the door behind.

"I hope Tala's alright," Ray said as they went towards the lift.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Kai answered as they entered the lift and headed for their floor.

Well what do you think. Please read and reveiw i really need your support. The next chapter will feature our new team. Unbeaten in everything _they _are the world champions. They prefer to keep a low profile though, you'll see what I mean.

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


	2. The Mystery Bladers part 1

Title: Newest Sensation Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own this all I own are The Breakers.

Summary: See chapter 1

The world beyblading championship was over and all the teams who'd took place (whether they'd got all the way to the final or they'd been knocked out in the first round), were at a special beyblading party. The teams included the All Starz, White Tigers, Majestics (even though they hadn't played in the championship), BladeBreakers, even the Demolition Boys were there, except Tala who had other matters to deal with first.  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Tala asked Boris as he entered his office.  
"Yes Tala," Boris answered "that battle was completly unacceptable, what do you think you were doing out there?" Boris asked pacing up and down the room.  
"The answer to your question is simple Boris" Tala relpied calmly "I was battling Tyson who beat me fair and square, now if you don't mind I'd actually like to go to the beyblade party upstairs."  
"Forget it Tala," Boris said "you'll never get out."  
"Are you sure about?" Tala asked spinning his blade roud in hi fingers as he spoke.  
"Quite, the door has been locked and the key is somewhere you'll never find" Boris answered smiling (A/N rare sight don't you think)  
"Let me get this straight" Tala said "the door is locked and the key is hidden"  
"Correct" Boris answered  
"Fine, I'll use my own key," Tala said and with that he launched his beyblade at the lock on the door.  
"Go Wolborg, ice arrow" Tala shouted.  
An ice wolf bit beast appeared and a thin stream of ice came out of it's mouth. When it hit the lock it exploded and wrapped around it then the beyblade accelerated towards the lock, shattering it.  
"Well it looks like I'll be going then" tala said walking towrads the door "oh yeah Boris, I quit the Demolition Boys" (A/N for the Blitzkreig Boys)  
Meanwhile back upstairs, Tyson was yelling at everyone to start dancing.  
"Come on you guys start dancing" Tyson yelled blasting everyones ears off, whilst waving his arm wildly in the air.  
"Erm Tyson," Ray protested "the music's barley..." Ray was cutt off in mid sentence by the double doors crashing open "...on" Ray finished a bit startled.  
there standing in the doorway were three shadowed figures. Their faces were also covered by shadow.  
"How did you get here?" Kenny asked cautiously.  
"Hey!" Tyson yelled "this is an invutation only party now get lost"  
"Erm Tyson," Kenny said "I don't think that was such a good idea."  
"Why?" Tyson asked curiously "who are they?"  
"Who are they?!" Kenny yelled "the three bladers you see standing there make up the most powerful beyblade team in the world."

"You mean the Demolition Boys?" Tyson asked.

"No Tyson, not the Demolition Boys," Kenny answered "the Breakers"  
As if waiting for Kenny to say those words there was a sudden crash of thunder and a flash of lightning.  
The lightning filled the room with a faint blue light and for the first time you could see the faces of the three newcomers. However the light is was faint and last for no longer than a couple of seconds.

"Come on introduce yourselves" Tyson said impatiently "we haven't got all day."

"Our team name should be introduction enough," one of the shadowed figures replied.

"But if you really want to know ... "the centre figure started before Tyson cut them off.

"Introduction or not, chief says your the best team in the world" Tyson responded "so lets see if you can back that up in the dish prepare to 'Let It Rip'"

"Alright, we'll battle. Come on lets go" the centre figure replied.

"Go? Go where?" Tyson asked

"To the basement," the figure on the left replied as they proceeded to head down stairs.  
All of a sudden Tala came round the corner muttering under his breath, he looked up when he saw the three shadows heading towards him.

"Hey get out of the way," Tala said before he realised who it was.

"Is that the way you speak to your friends, Tala!" the girl on the left said smiling.  
Tala looked up and saw someone he recognised, he stood still for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here!?!?!?!" Tala shouted clearly annoyed .

"Well that's nice, you haven't seen me for like 5 years and that's how you greet me!!!!" the girl shouted back.

"Well you shouldn't have ditched me, should you?" Tala yelled back

"I didn't 'ditch' I just had the brains to get out if that place!!" the girl shouted.  
This arguement continued for a few more minutes.

"You just had to set her off," one of the girls mumbled rather annoyed.

"Hey, can we get one with the battle please?" Tyson asked.

Tala and the girl both turned round to face Tyson,

"SHUT UP!!" they both yelled.

It was about ten minutes later and Tyson and one of the newcomers were preparing for battle.

"Hey, we still don't know you're names" Max stated.

"Well if ..." the girl who was about to battle started.

"That's Stef, that's Laura and if I'm correct you're Alex," Tala said cutting Alex off.

"Tala you're so dead!!" Stef shouted

"What I do??" Tala asked annoyed.

"Oh never mind" Stef replied "alright lets get this battle started"

"I thought you'd never say," Alex replied as she turned to face the dish "Tyson I must warn you."

"What?" Tyson answered

"I have never lost a battle in my life, friendly or competitive." Alex told him.

I've got a cliff hanger. it's rubbish but it's there k all you lovely people out there please read and review Grazie, Ispassi

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


End file.
